Roadtrip To College
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: Sophie is eighteen and all grown up. Bunny thinks he's saying one last goodbye to her before she leaves, but Miss Bennet has other ideas. She drags Bunny along on the road and there's a spark. For iPastatalia :D
1. Chapter 1

This is for iPastatalia!

I decided it's gonna be a couple chapters, no more than ten, and I shall work hard on not being creeped out by the concept.

Mind, my OC Eleanor grew up knowing Bunny from being a nipper, so why can't Sophie right?

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_'I don't want to see you again!'_

Bunny remembered how Sophie had screamed that at him, her green eyes filled with tears and her blond hair a mess. She'd come back from school in floods of tears and when he tried to comfort her it had been all his fault apparently.

Unbeknownst to him, some kids had found out she still believed in the Easter Bunny, and had ripped into her about it. He always wondered how children who he'd seen playing together would suddenly turn against one another when they reached a certain age. And the names they called her were vile. Utterly vile, and he hated thinking about them. So when he went to pull her into a hug, she'd pushed him away and scowled.

_'It's your fault! I don't want you here, go away!'_

That was five years ago, and the latest he heard from Jack was that she was moving off to college, going across state lines from Pennsylvania to New Jersey so she could attend Rutgers University. It wasn't too far away from home, and it's where Jamie had gone, but he felt sad knowing the little ankle biter he'd found invading his Warren years ago was a young woman now, grown up and heading out into the world.

And he wanted to see her one last time before she left for good.

Hurtling through his tunnels, Bunny resurfaced outside the Bennet household. It hadn't changed much since he'd first been here, but the footballs in the yard had gone and been replaced with deckchairs and stupid plastic flamingos. He snook in through the dog door, watching carefully as Abbi lifted her head and snorted at him before lying down again. She was old too, and though he remembered clearly how she'd tried to rip his face off when they'd first met, it didn't stop him laying a hand on her head and stroking her behind the ears. She was too old to chase him around now, and they'd gotten used to one another a long time ago. The old dog merely looked up at him with her big brown eyes and whined a little before closing them again to relax.

Bunny moved on, tiptoeing through the house and up the stairs, finding his way to Sophie's room, hoping he hadn't missed her.

He could hear her playing Bon Jovi through her iPod though, and he smiled slightly. She'd never been one to run with the mainstream, and anything way before her time was cool to her, so she'd always had a love for Bon Jovi, Elvis and even Frank Sinatra. When all her friends were obsessing over the latest boy bands, she'd been relaxing to Bob Marley. She had such an eclectic taste in music, and he loved that about her.

Creeping closer to her bedroom door, he poked his head through to see her dancing in the middle of the room with her hairbrush in hand, screaming the lyrics.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name!"

He grinned as she went on to do an air-guitar impression, eyes closed as she whipped her blond hair about her face. Then her eyes opened, and she spotted him at the door, and she froze. The hairbrush dropped from her hands, her body went limp and she gaped at him. He barely had time to raise his hand in greeting before she burst into tears and launched herself at him, pulling him into the room and wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" she cried above the music, her shoulder shaking as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she repeated over and over, and although a little shocked and surprised to see the girl reduced to tears in front of him, Bunny managed to shush her and stroke his hand over her hair to calm her down. It took a few minutes, but her crying dissolved into hiccups, and he hit the button on the iPod player to stop the music, and he led her over to the bed to sit her down and try to get her to calm down properly.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked her gently, wiping her face with the back of his hand, clearing away the tear stains.

"I told you I didn't want to see you again, and I didn't mean it," she whispered, averting her bright green eyes to look down at the ground. "I never thought I would when you didn't come back."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me again," he mused, feeling shattered at the revelation he'd missed out on five years of seeing her grow up because she'd made one stupid comment that he'd taken to heart.

"I missed you," she said tearfully, looking up at him with her big green eyes. "I'm sorry I said it in the first place."

"It's alright darlin', don't worry about it," Bunny said gently, and she shook her head a little, looking upset again.

"It's not that easy! I'm going to college now... I'll not see you again... again!"

"Hey, no, I'll come round when you want me to, I promise," he said gently, stroking her hair back from her face and smiling kindly. Sophie blinked her tears away, averting her shining eyes away from his face to the floor, scanning over the clothing and textbooks that were heaped haphazardly around. Then something clicked in her mind, and a small grin spread over her pink lips.

"What?" Bunny asked, feeling a little cautious as her head snapped up and her eyes met his, wide and excited.

"I have an idea!" she cried, jumping up looking ready to explode.

"I can see that, but what is it?" he laughed, standing and grabbing her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"Come with me," she started, and when Bunny opened his mouth to argue, she held her hands up to stop him. "No, just listen. Come with me for the road trip. It's a three hour drive, but if we set off tonight we can find somewhere to camp out, we can catch up, it'll be fun!"

And although he wanted to say no, that it was impossible, he found himself nodding his head as he was unable to say no to her pleading eyes and bright smile. And when Sophie threw her arms around him and was screaming excitedly, he found he quite liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is taking ages to get out, I've had a bad week so far and writing has come last compared to everything else I've had to do and deal with.

So, iPastatalia, hope this is going okay for you. I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm just going along with whatever pops into mind xD

Enjoy!

* * *

"Just be quiet and get in the car," Sophie said, shoving Bunny to the passenger seat.

"Look, darlin', I don't think this is such a good idea," he said, feeling slightly more panicky about the whole idea of going on a trip with Sophie. It might only be three hours, but she seemed intent on stopping somewhere to take a break and camp out. She was even throwing a sleeping bag in the back of the car, still beaming at him.

"You already said you'd come, but you can go home if you like and not see me again," she snapped, and Bunny felt his shoulders slump.

"I'm pretty sure that's blackmail," he pointed out, crossing his arms slowly. Sophie shrugged a little, scraping her hair up into a ponytail, and he watched for a second as her t-shirt slid upwards as she raised her arms, her flat stomach on show for him to see, her pale skin looked smooth, and he wondered for a second what it would feel like.

Then he snapped himself out of it, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for thinking such things about the girl he'd befriended so long ago.

"You're coming right? You can still see me if you don't, but I'd like the company," she told him, her eyes seeming bigger now she'd pulled her long hair back from her face.

"I'll come," he grumbled, climbing into the front seat and pouting as Sophie slammed the trunk shut and ran inside to say goodbye to her mum. As she ran inside Bunny caught himself watching her hips swing with each stride, her long legs carrying her forward, her high ponytail swinging side to side with each movement.

"Oh struth," he whispered, dropping his head into his hands and shaking it slightly, wondering what he was doing with himself. In five years from her he'd forgotten how she was a bubbly little girl and when he'd come back she was suddenly a sassy, confident and beautiful young woman. And lord he was drawn to her eyes. The colour, the shape, the life behind them... they resembled a Pooka's eyes so much, and he missed that vibrancy he'd seen years ago when he wasn't the last one left. Where he could look around his tribe and see those eyes looking back, and there was a comfort in them. He'd never seen eyes that green before, not since Sophie had found him years ago.

"On we go! Are you ready Bunny?" Sophie cheered, climbing into the car behind the drivers seat but she paused when she looked at him, her hand reaching out and resting on his shoulder. "Bunny? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with a cough, clearing the lump from his throat.

"You sure? Oh, Bunny I didn't mean to upset you... you don't have to come."

He looked up at her, her big green eyes held such concern and worry for him, and he felt himself melt a little bit, his anguish washing away.

"I want to come," he said gently, finding himself smiling slightly. "It'll be fun."

"Promise I'm not making you do something against your will?" she said calmly, smiling slightly as he smiled over at her.

"You're not making me do this against my will. Promise."

"You're sure?" she continued, and he rolled his eyes at her, making her laugh.

"Put your foot down, I know a good place to camp."

Sophie just grinned and did as she was told, hitting the button on the radio so Meatloaf blasted out his famous 'I Would Do Anything For Love' and she screamed out in excitement as she raced off down the street, Bunny grinning at her as they went.

* * *

"So... maybe I should have filled up the gas," she said sheepishly as the pair stood out of the car, staring at the vehicle that was destined to go nowhere until it had been filled up again.

"You got money to get the fuel?" Bunny asked, scratching his chin and suppressing a smirk.

"I got the money," she sighed, running her hand over her hair, shaking her head as she did so. "I can't believe I forgot to fill the tank."

"Easy mistake. Got a jerry can or do we have to push this thing to the nearest station?"

"I got a can... walk with me?" she asked, turning to him, and he saw concern in her eyes. As if he'd leave her to walk god knows how long to find a petrol station.

"Course I'll walk with you," he tutted, watching her grab the jerry can from the trunk of the car before she locked everything up. "We could just take the tunnels though."

"I prefer walking," she replied, throwing the can to him. "You can carry that though."

They went on their way down the long stretch of empty road before them, chattering about things they'd gotten up to in the past, Sophie begging him to tell her about the time she got into the Warren because for the life of her she couldn't remember it. He told her all about how she'd managed to get a hold of one of North's snow globes, and ended up in the Warren. How they'd all thought she was an enemy when she came screaming down one of the tunnels and how they'd been ready to attack.

"But seeing a three year old girl, we kind of had to look innocent again," he laughed, and Sophie had to wipe tears of mirth from her eyes, gasping for breath.

Bunny went on to explain about Tooth trying to distract her, but making it worse with bloody teeth, and how North said they had no time for children since they were so busy with children.

"He really said that?" the blond cried, looking both shocked and amused.

"He really did, I don't think he thought it through though," the Pooka explained, grinning.

She listened as he told her about how Jack had helped him to see the fun in it all, and he'd taken a liking to her form then, letting her ride around the Warren on his back and painting eggs with him. How she'd fallen asleep in his arms...

"Aw, so you loved me from the very start?" she giggled, taking hold of his hand, and somehow their fingers ended up laced together.

"No, I hated you to start with. Breaking into my Warren," he said, chuckle, and Sophie giggled too, rolling her eyes. "I loved you after that."

"That's cute."

She managed to find a petrol station about two miles down the road, and she filled up the can while Bunny waited near some bushes – just in case so nobody spotted him.

By the time she'd paid for it and they'd walked back to the car and filled it up, night had fallen and Sophie was shivering with cold. They climbed back into the car, both exhausted, and the teen looked at her Guardian.

"So where was that camp site?" she asked, starting up the engine and hitting the button to turn the heating on, warming her fingers on the fan beside her while the rest of the car got warmer shortly after.

"Not far from here, just carry on down the road, and it's the first turn-off on the left. Can't miss it," Bunny explained, lounging in his seat and secretly glad she'd put the heating on. He was on his feet a lot, but as a rabbit he generally distributed his weight on all fours when he went anywhere. Having all his weight on his back legs was different, and he didn't like it.

"So we're okay for staying the night?" Sophie asked, setting off down the road again, driving carefully with the headlights ablaze.

"Sure, no problem," bunny agreed, relaxing into the comfortable seat.

"And you're not going to leave when I'm asleep?"

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if I'm overly pleased with this fic, but I'm finding the pairing hard to write. I don't dislike it as much as Jackrabbit and I've managed three of those fics. But this is harder xD

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

iPastatalia, for you hun :)

* * *

"Where did you find the firewood?" Sophie asked, huddled by the fire Bunny struck up with a blanket around her shoulders, smiling up at Bunny as he dropped more kindling by the fire.

"I know where to look," he smiled sitting beside her and letting her cuddle up to him to steal his warmth.

"You went to the Warren didn't you?" she chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder, and her wrapped an arm around her to keep her warmer. It wasn't unlike what he'd done when she was little and had camped out in her back yard with Jamie and Jack. She'd get cold and shiver and bury her self in his chest, and he'd cuddle her to keep her warm. Except this wasn't like cuddling a four year old to keep her warm. This was different and he didn't know why.

"It only took a moment," he shrugged, and the blond hummed slightly as she nodded her head.

"I'm such a screw up," she muttered after a minute, turning her head into his shoulder, averting her eye contact.

"What?" he asked, shocked, moving away from her slightly and taking her by the shoulders to get a good look at her. She was tearing up, sniffling slightly as she tried to compose herself, but he didn't know what the hell he'd done to bring this on.

"You heard me, I'm a screw up," she moaned, tossing her hair out of her face and looking up at him with her vibrant green eyes. Those wonderful eyes.

"How are you?" he asked, furrowing his brow as she continuously tried to avoid his eyes. Tutting, he took her chin in his hands and forced her up to meet his eye.

"I'm always doing things wrong," she muttered. "I told you to leave and I nearly lost you, I forgot to fuel the car up, I've forgotten half of my books and I just remembered now! Did I even make sure the tyres had enough air in them?"

The Pooka paused as he looked at Sophie who now had big tears rolling down her face, even though she seemed determined to keep herself composed. Then he burst out laughing, and she couldn't have given him a look filled with more contempt if she'd tried.

"What are you laughing at?" she cried, sounding offended, and she looked up at Bunny with her big eyes.

"Is that it? You think you're a screw up and that's it?" he chuckled, grinning at her. Sophie stared at him, her eyes narrowing and her lip curling up as she snarled at him.

"Is that it?" she hissed. "Everything I do I mess up!"

"You only seem to mess things up in front of me though, I wouldn't say you're a screw up for that."

"I am though," she insisted, so Bunny rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I think you're over-reacting," he muttered, and she glared daggers at him.

"Go on then, what have you done to mess up?" she challenged, and his mind reeled over all the things he'd done.

"I... wasn't able to save anyone in my tribe from being killed, meaning I'm the last Pooka left on Earth. I've judged people too harshly before getting to know them properly so they don't end up having a great opinion of me even when I do get to know them. I nearly punched Jack in the face after I wasn't able to bring Easter successfully all those years ago. I nearly got wiped off the face of the Earth by Pitch which would have eradicated my species altogether, and I left you when I should have realised it was a teenage hormonal fit."

Sophie was very quiet, and her green eyes turned slowly back to the crackling camp fire where the glowing embers reflected in her eyes. She still seemed sad, but in a different way now.

"You never said you were the last one," she mumbled, glancing up at him again.

"Never had reason to. It was a long time ago," Bunny shrugged. It surprised him then when Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck, turning herself so she was straddling one of his legs and she was hugging him close. It took him a moment, but Bunny managed to gather himself up enough to wrap his arms around her too and pull her close to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck.

"You still have me," she said quietly, trailing her fingers through his fur.

"Sophie..." he said quietly, feeling his heart thumping rapidly away at his chest. What happened to his little ankle-biter?

"Bunny," she said quietly, leaning back and looking at him. Her eyes were half lidded, her lips parted ever so slightly, her fingers curling into his fur, keeping him held close to her. He could feel his heart thundering away, threatening to jump up his throat or at the very least leap from his chest in some gory mess.

She was leaning in to him, her words ringing in his mind... '_you still have me_'. Struth, did she mean what he thought she meant. He found himself closing the gap between them, his hands wrapped around her back, resting on her ribs, and her heart was pounding away like his was.

Then something his his nose. Something dropped on her hair, and the pair looked up just as the heavens opened. Sophie jumped up with a shriek, grabbing her blanket and the sleeping back as she sprinted to the car. Bunny sat there for a moment, staring into space, wondering what had happened when he heard Sophie yell to him.

"Where are the keys?"

Glancing around, he spotted them not far from the fire, grabbed them and sauntered over to her. He unlocked the door with a click of a button, and Sophie wrenched the door open and dived in before grabbing his hand and pulling him in too. She was laughing as he closed the door, both of them huddled up on the back seat.

"Oh God, trust it to start raining," she gasped, reaching over into the trunk and grabbing a towel from one of her many bags. The blond dried her hair off first, trying to stop shivering as she peeled her wet jacket from her skin, then pulled her top off, leaving her in just a pink bra and her jeans.

"Wh- What are you doing?!" Bunny cried, his eyes going wide as she threw her damp clothes over the back of the seat and grabbed for dry ones.

"Changing, I'll catch my death otherwise," she grumbled, looking up at him. "You don't have to look you know, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Bunny deftly looked away, ignoring her snigger as she dried herself and got changed into dry, warm pyjamas. And while he stared out of the window, watching the rain bounce from the ground, and he felt soft hands curl into his fur again. Looking sideways, he saw Sophie smiling gently at him, clothed in baby blue pyjamas with a dry blanket wrapped around her. In her other hand she held the towel, and she gently pressed it against his arm, drying his fur off gently. He let her, watching her quietly.

"What was happening outside?" he asked her quietly as she moved onto his back.

"It started raining," she replied, but Bunny heard the smile in her voice and turned his head to look at her. Their green eyes met, and she paused in what she was doing, cocking her head to the side a little.

"Before that," he pressed, and she gulped slightly.

"I don't know..."

There was silence ring between them, broken only by the rain beating the roof of the car like a drum, and Sophie looked away from him to the clock on the dashboard, biting her lips slightly before sighing.

"I do know," she corrected, and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, pulling him close as she kissed him. Then the kiss ended and she flushed red, looking horrified with herself. "Shit," she whispered, and Bunny cocked an eyebrow at her cussing. "I s-screwed up again."

She went to turn her head away, but Bunny shot his arm out, his hand cupping her chin and he tilted her head up so their eyes met again. She looked shocked at first, but the smile on his face eased a smile onto hers.

"No you didn't."

The Pooka closed the gab between himself and the eighteen year old, his lips brushing lightly against hers before he kissed her properly, bringing her into his lap so it was easier.

This was what was different with her. He'd not realised it at first, but he'd fallen for Sophie Bennet the second he'd seen her singing in her room. She wasn't the little tyke he'd first met, she was a grown woman.

A beautiful, wonderful, grown woman.

And he was kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

There's gonna be one more chapter. I dunno if I'm happy how this one came out :/

The last one will make up for it in fluff and shit. Ah well!

iPastatalia, sorry if I've not done it justice, but I've tried xD and I powered through writers block to do it!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Bunny was the first to wake up the next morning, lying flat on his back lengthways along the back seat, Sophie lying on top of him, her arms wrapped around his torso, her face nuzzled into the white fur of his chest. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to move her, but today she'd have to sign into the University to make sure she was fully enrolled.

He had to wake her up.

"Sophie," he muttered, prodding her gently, and she mumbled in her sleep and drew her blanket a bit tighter around herself before opening one groggy eye and glancing around. "Soph, you need to get up."

"I don't wanna move, you're comfortable," she whispered, nuzzling into him. He felt his heart skip a beat before racing on, and he heard the blond giggle slightly as she could feel it drumming away beneath her head.

"You have to, enrolment day today," he said glumly, and she moaned before shifting herself, her arms stretching up on either side of his head before she pushing against the seat and looked down at him, her hair falling about her face like a veil. She leaned down a little, brushing her lips against his, savouring the moment before she raised herself up again, and he shifted so he was sat up facing her, watching as she tugged her pyjamas down from under her armpits where they'd rode up, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"I don't want to go now," she huffed. "What do you reckon you and me just hit the road? Never look back?"

"If we could I'd take you now," Bunny chuckled, rubbing his nose against her. "But I don't think people would be happy with us."

"Probably not," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, out the car, I need to change."

Bunny complied, slipping out of the car quickly so the cold morning air didn't get in, standing and breathing in the smell of pines and sequoias, and the dew that clung to the long grass. He felt sad for a moment, despite everything. He wondered if those kisses they shared last night, the kiss this morning, would be the last. If it was all to end before it began properly. If she'd go and find a boy – a human boy – and decide she loved him more and be with him. He wouldn't begrudge her that... a normal life with a man who could provide things for her that he couldn't? He wanted her to be happy, so if that's what she wanted then he'd let her.

He didn't want her to go and find another bloke, somewhere in the pit of his stomach he felt something for this girl that was a lot stronger than just a liking for her. Some kisses were just... kisses. The ones they'd shared, though few and brief, meant something more.

"Struth..." he moaned, rubbing the spot between his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to make sense of what was going on in his head.

"Bunny?" came a voice, and the Pooka whirled around to see the blond leaning against the car dressed in fresh clean clothes with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. He could see the sharp outline of her jaw, her eyes looked bigger and shinier. For a second he stared at her, taking in the curve of her waist and hips, her long legs, how she was smiling ever so slightly at him. Without thinking, he stooped and kissed her, not knowing why he was doing it or what compelled him to carry on. Knowing full well that if she did decide to find someone of her own damn species to see then he'd have to let her. All he wanted was these few moments, just something to remember the intimacy they shared. Try desperately to memorise the way her soft lips parted ever so slightly and moulded around his. How she'd shiver slightly if he ran his hand along the side of her ribcage, and gasp lightly when he squeezed at her hip. Her arms snaked up around his neck to pull him closer, deepen the kiss, and he pushed her back against the side of the car, trapping her there.

"Bunny," she mumbled between a kiss, and he broke away to look down at her, and it shocked him to see she looked sad.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping backwards away from her, feeling guilty and terrible for initiating that kiss.

"Is this going to be it?" she asked, her fists clenching by her sides, a look of pain crossing her face. It wasn't physical, it was emotional, and he felt increasingly guilty about all of this.

"Is what going to be it?" he asked, his arms crossing of their own accord.

"This... we kissed, and it doesn't feel weird, but I'm going to college and you... you're not going to be with me."

"I'll be there when you need me to be," he said gently, uncrossing his arms again so he was able to reach out and cup her face, tilting her chin upwards so he could look at her properly. He'd be there every second she needed him to be, hold her when she wanted him to, kiss her when it felt right – if that's what she wanted.

Their green eyes met, and she seemed slightly happier, but she was biting her lip looking a little nervous.

"I, well I kind of just presumed you didn't think it was weird. You don't do you?" she asked, grinning sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have kept on if I thought so you gumby," Bunny chuckled, smiling warmly down at her. "As it is though... we need to get you to college."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, turning and walking around the car to the drivers' side door, while Bunny climbed in the front.

They spent the rest of their journey chatting happily, feeling considerably more comfortable now they'd realised perhaps something was going to happen despite her being at college and him being not exactly her species. It was a little strange, and he didn't know how things had suddenly changed in the five years he'd not seen her, but he didn't mind. And apparently neither did Sophie.

It felt like time flew, and then Sophie was pulling up outside the college, looking around slightly at the parking lot for a space that was rather secluded so he could open a tunnel and leave.

"You'll be back, right?" she asked quietly as she leaned across the seat and pressed her face into his shoulder, letting him pull her over into his lap to cuddle her properly.

"Course. You settle in though alright? Make friends," he told her, kissing her forehead, and she smirked up at him.

"Get drunk, meet boys," she added, chuckling, and he sighed slightly, nuzzling her hair.

"If you absolutely have to, but I'd rather you don't," he whispered, and Sophie looked up and smiled at him, tilting her head so she could brush her lips against his.

"I'll try to behave, but I'll only give you a week to come back before I go off the rails," she laughed, and he grumbled as he captured her lips, effectively shutting her up.

For a small while they stayed in the car, Sophie sat across his lap, curled into his chest while he held her close, and both were reluctant to leave and end this moment they were sharing. In a week he'd see her though, so the Pooka bounced his legs, making her squeal and jump off him before he opened the door to get out.

"I'll come back in a week love," he told her, smiling.

"Okay, fine, but Bunny," she started, and he raised one of his brows at her curiously. "Just don't tell Jack, cos he'll tell Jamie and he won't be happy he didn't hear first."

"Not – he won't be happy you're kissing an overgrown bunny?" he asked and she laughed, blushing furiously and shaking her head.

"No, he read my diary years ago, all I wrote about was how much I missed you and fancied you. He's fine with the idea."

"Fair dinkum, I'll keep it under wraps," Bunny promised, not mentioning how pleased he was at the fact that she'd liked him for a while, instead ducking his head into the car to kiss her again before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Finished :)

iPastatalia, hope you liked it! I'm happier with this chapter, it's all fluff and gunk and you'll feel yourself rotting on the inside. Least I did writing it *shrugs*

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review!

Also, check out my poll on my bio page, only takes 2 minutes. Cheers my friends

* * *

"Bennet! You coming out tonight?" shouted the red headed girl from Sophie's doorway, already tipsy and extremely excited about the party she was headed to. Sophie smiled kindly, walked over to her and grasped her arms, holding her steady.

"Not tonight Yvonne, I have that assignment to do for English," she told her friend, scraping her blond hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Have fun though, okay?"

"I will," she red head chuckled, her brown eyes crinkling up in happiness. "You should get out more, meet a guy!"

"Alright, maybe one day," Sophie laughed, rolling her eyes as her friend sauntered off down the hall, shutting the door behind her and locking it. The blond took a deep breath, smiled to herself as she heard muffled footsteps behind her, and she turned around to look into warm green eyes.

"You have impeccable timing," she whispered as she felt his hands grasp her waist and she let him push her into the door, their chests coming together, her arms wrapping around his neck, their lips brushing together hesitantly before they gained that confidence again, becoming more insistent, passionate, loving.

"I'm good like that," he muttered between kisses, and Sophie felt herself snort slightly with laughter, making him laugh too. "I'd better leave you to that English assignment though, eh?"

"Oh, yeah obviously," she muttered derisively, rolling her eyes. "And I'd agree if it existed."

"Lying to friends, not the best way to go Soph," Bunny chuckled, pressing his lips to her again, making her sigh happily and relax against the wooden door as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," she whispered, pressing her face into his chest as he leaned away from her, nuzzling her nose into his fur. "A lot."

"Come on love," he murmured to her, his hands dropped to her backside and he picked her up quickly, making her cry out in shock before she wrapped her legs around his midriff to stop herself toppling backwards out of his arms. He carried her over to the bed, dropped her on it unceremoniously and smiled when she scowled up at him. He simply shrugged at her as she rolled about on the duvet, trying to tidy it up before he sat down, but she only made everything look more haphazard.

"I told you I always make a mess," she muttered darkly, and he laughed earnestly before he dropped down beside her, stopping her in her fumbling and he pulled her close to his chest. She was lying next to him, her leg hooked over his, her arm draped over his chest while he kept his firmly around her shoulders, holding her there so she couldn't roll away.

"You don't make a mess, stop being so down on yourself," he told her, his voice suddenly stern, and her bright green eyes widened ever so slightly until she managed a small nod. Bunny grinned in a somewhat triumphant manner, and she felt herself blush as he muttered under his breath; "good."

They just stayed like that for a while, cuddling silently, just taking in the feeling of the other being there so close to them, then Sophie remembered something and she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his, and she flushed again when she realised he'd been watching her.

"Did you tell the Guardians about us?" she asked quietly, and a grim look crossed over his face and he nodded his head jerkily. "They didn't take it well?"

"Ah... well no. I mean Jack and Tooth are okay with it... you told Jamie, Jamie told Jack, Jack told Tooth, and they all think it's cute and figured it was gonna happen one day. Sandy doesn't give a toss either way, so long as I don't upset you."

"So... North?"

"North," he agreed glumly. He'd been the one they were most anxious about telling, because they knew he wouldn't be happy with it. Whereas everybody else simply saw two beings that cared deeply for the other, perhaps even loved the other, North saw an eighteen year old girl he'd watched grow from being a toddler to a young woman, and he saw Bunny as a rabbit. He couldn't see past physical differences and the age gap, he saw it as Bunny betraying his duty to care for her.

And he'd told him no less, just in a loud voice with some very colourful language thrown in.

"Did he threaten anything?" Sophie asked, knowing that North would only resort to violence when he felt it absolutely necessary, and only when he felt very strongly about things. It was his way of being protective, and although Sophie knew that, she didn't want him hurting her Pooka.

"Just threatened to bash my head in if I upset you, but he admits he can't stop us... you're a legal adult now, you're free to do as you please."

"So... he's accepting the fact that we're a thing?" she asked quietly. They'd never really discussed them being an actual item before, a couple... but she did love him and consider him her significant other. He saw her the same way, they just hadn't made it official, and Bunny picked up on that.

"We're definitely an item then?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd say so," she started, but before she could add anything else on she felt him heaving her up so she was lying on top of him, their lips pressed fiercely together, and she simply melted into it. She didn't care if he was different to her, she absolutely adored him, and she always had. It had just developed as she'd grown into something stronger.

Between each and every kiss she could feel everything becoming a little more intense, the emotion there wrapping around them and sealing everything. Her heart was pounding more rapidly as a million ways to express how she felt for him ran through her mind. The most obvious was, well, obvious... and as much as she wanted to make it special, significant, her mind kept reeling back to those three words, and before she knew what she was doing she blurted them out.

"I love you."

It was quick, a mere gasp, but it was enough to make them both freeze and stare at one another, shock on their faces as they tried to comprehend what she'd said. The way her eyes bored into his told him she meant it, she was being plainly honest about how she felt, and Bunny felt his heart swell as he drank it in, smiling.

"I love you too," he whispered huskily, stroking a hand through her hair, meaning every word of it, putting his heart and soul into those words, and more.

Their lips met again, gentler this time, slower, more tender. It felt right, and wonderful, and Bunny found himself smirking slightly as his Sophie curled her fingers into his fur and moulded her lips to his.

She finished her first semester in college in two weeks, and that meant a road trip home.


End file.
